Norris Elliot VI
Norris Elliot VI is the main focal point of most of the Drawings, RPs, and other similar things having to do with the NUniverse, hence why it's called "The Norris Universe." He is mostly known for being quite maniacal, and seems to adore force-feeding/force-inflating various people for his own pleasure, he shows almost no remorse for anything he does. Age: 19 HT: 4' 3" ft WT: Low-Heavy Species: Komoto Alien STATS: (Out of 5) Attack: 2 Defence: 4 Sp. Attack: 4 Sp. Defence: 2 Speed: 5 Affiliations: Scragland (Owner) Family: Nikala Elliot (Mother), Norris Elliot V (Father), Nika Elliot (Older Sister), Jamie Elliot (First Born), Maia Elliot (Second Child), Junior Elliot (Third Child) Appearance ''Clothes: ''Norris normally is wearing a dark red Cloak, with four swirls on it, the cloak is generally symetrical. He also wears black pants under his cloak, and under those, black boxers, he does not wear shoes. ''Body: ''Norris is a tubby critter, he used to be skinny, until he got extremely depressed and consumed tons of comfort food, he seems to not mind this fat, as long as he is mobile. He has two parts of his hair: the front bit arranged in a Quiff curled up and back toward his back, the back of his hair is very long and goes down to the middle of his back, he also has swirls in his hair. ''Body Spesifics: ''his body is red colored, and his belly/chest/neck is all Dark Grey. He has no tail. His legs are red, while his feet are the same color as his belly. In Scraggy form, His mouth is normally locked in a "toothyness" however sometimes it is seen closed(See Exhibit 2). He has gigantic blue colored glasses that appear to cover his eyes, when they are off, it's revealed his eyes are actually black and beady (See Exhibit 1, this is constant for all forms) ''Extra Body Info: '' -Navel Vore Skill: Norris' only method of vore (his only non-explit method), it works as follows: it can stretch pretty large, however it's not infinite. the biggest thing He can jam in there, in the komodo form would probably be something like a Zangoose, or maybe a bit bigger. If he relaxes while someone's popped a bit in, it can independently gulp them up. or he (norris) can push them in, or "gulp" them himself. -Navel Compartment: The navel compartment is sorta under my belly, and it's a lot bigger than it seems, think of it as a second, oval-shaped stomach that has no stomach properties. it's like a house that's made of smushy clay-like stuff. and it's of a white color. o3o anything put in there, furniature, belongings, living beings, will be okay there. and will make a slight lump on my underbelly, they can also comfortably listen to gurgles and such from my belly, and if someone does wanna go in my belly, there's a pucker leading to my belly through the side closest to my left. Powers/Abilities ''Bowstaff Skill (Level 4/5): ''This is by far one of Norris' most useful abilites. It's his main weapon, and he knows how to use it extremely well, his bowstaff is just a simple stick made out of really sturdy wood, that's only about two inches taller than him. ''Stealth (Level 3/5): ''This seems to help out with his force-inflation/force-feeding hobby, as he likes to sneak up on people and puff em up. Considering he's short, it also helps aswell. ''Black Flame/Magma Abilities (Level 1/5): ''He has the blood-inherited ability known as Black Flame (Or, Black Magma). The ability to produce fire that never is able to be extinguished. Sadly he isn't able to use this ability very well, normally using it results in him exploding, catching aflame, or hurting himself or others. he is learning from his mother how to use it better. He actually has an alternate form based on these powers, his Black Magma Slug form, Which is basically him made out of black magma. ''Black Magma Form (Level 0/5): ''He accidentally blew into this form in Natasha's Castle, when he was feeling extremely angry, it is unknown if this is the only method in turning into this form, all we know is that he burns things he makes contact with, his body is slug-like and is suctioning (meaning he can suck people into him if they touch him), he can turn off the burning property (he becomes pitch black), and he can also return to normal when feeling relaxed. ''Psychic Abilites (Level 3/5): '' He doesn't Exhibit these powers all so much, but he uses Telekinesis occassionally, and he can read minds at times. ''Puffy Bite (Level 5/5): ''His bite contains inflationary venom which bloats the victim to 3x their size instantly on contact. Happenings and Events All Canons: -Nothing really special is going on with Norris in any of the canons, however he is always trying to hone his black flame skills with the help of his mother, Nikala. Hobbies Inflationist Everyone who knows Norris knows that he LOVES to inflate people, to either near-bursting, or just popping them entierly. Sorta-Evil Incarnate He claims to be extremely evil, and he is, but he's also very kind. So there's not really a way for him to be a 100% villian. Yelling/Bursting into Evil Monolouge He seems to yell a lot when nobody is listening to him, or when he gets too into what he's saying. Having Minions/People who Follow in his Rule He loves having "Pets" or "People that belong to him." It makes him feel nice. Creeping People Out He's a real creep, he openly admits it at times too. Cuddly He's suprisingly very cuddly and clingy. Eating He consumes a huge ammount of food a lot of the time, which caused him to lose his originally slim figure. Forms Scraggy Form His secondary form, nothing much different is happening with this form, he's just a Scraggy. Scragland is named after this form. Nidoquing Form He uses this form to confirm his "Nido Master" Persona, it's the largest out of all of the forms, and tends to be the most evil looking. Human Form His human form is not ever shown, however it's said he's actually the guy behind the fourth wall... Kanganagagonnair Form A Rarely used form that he has in his arsenal for a reason he hasn't decided yet. Husky Form Mainly made to be more in tune with Vesper, but either way, this is his only "fuzzy" form. Female Snivy Form Made to show his love for Snivies, this is his first female form. Unlike Echi who can control his urges, he tends to grope himself a lot. Female Magikoopa Form Not used very often, but she has a lot of love-related Charm Spells. She seems to use this form with Draco commonly. Category:Komoto Category:Male Category:Earth World